


For You, Always For You

by CapsfavGirl



Series: Lightning In The Stars [8]
Category: DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Hal is a badass for Barry, M/M, Power of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsfavGirl/pseuds/CapsfavGirl
Summary: Hal does the impossible for the man he loves.





	For You, Always For You

**Author's Note:**

> I told you not to hate me. Thanks as always for reading I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it out. I realize Blackest Night did not really play out this way but I chose to diverge for story purposes.

Hal was floating somewhere, he couldn't feel his legs or move his arms. There was nothing just the darkness and a gnawing urgent feeling that Barry was calling him home. Wherever he was he was certain Barry was some immeasurable distance away.

A glowing green entity floated before him, hooded face obscured from view. "Ollie," was his first thought. This person, however, was much too stiff, too uptight to be his archer. The being seemed to regard him for a long moment.

"I need to get back to Sector 2814. I'm Hal Jordan Commander of the Green Lantern Corps," he tried to sound authoritative.

Moving closer, "You are where you are meant to be," the voice boomed, echoing all around him.

Frowning Hal shifted thinking this man obviously didn't understand he wasn't keeping the strongest will in the universe here without a fight. Distantly he felt it again, Barry looking to the stars pleading for him to come home, "Look I don't know where I am or who you seem to think you are but someone needs me. Unless you want one hell of an ass beating I suggest you get out of my way," 

He tried projecting himself toward Barry to tell him he was on his way. It felt off though so unlike every time before. He was beside his speedster, but the blonde made no acknowledgment of him, "Baby Bear, stop crying. I'm here, Babe," he tried cupping the face in his hands but they merely went through.

The Flash only stood on the rooftop clutching the leather bomber jacket. Head tipped skyward as tears streamed silently down his cheeks. Clear blue eyes tearfully focused on the night sky.

Pressing himself to Barry's back tucking his face to the upturned neck, "Bear I'm so sorry," he shuddered holding on as tightly as he could to the man's waist, "but I swear to you I'm coming back,"

"Hal," the shaky whisper sounded almost soothed.

"He cannot hear you, he cannot feel you," the glowing specter said standing beside him.

Still the lantern pressed his forhead to the weeping speedster, "I'm here, Baby Bear, right here," he willed the man to feel his presence with gritted teeth. Anger surged up at himself when he looked into the broken blue eyes. Upon being pulled back into the abyss the lantern stared angrily at the figure.

The other entity regarded him with surprise, white eyes widening from underneath the cloak, "How did you do that," it inquired. Hovering closer it examined him with increased interest.

Anger was mounting in the lantern at being pulled away from where he was needed most. The wounded blue eyes burned into his mind, tearing his heart to its foundations, "You really haven't the slightest idea who you're dealing with or what I'm willing to do to get back to him," he growled out fiercly.

"You are nothing Hal Jordan," the voice thundered around them reverberating, "You have no rings to command, nor do you have a body with which to fight me," tone condescending.

The words caused the man to freeze. He tried to look down at his body, finding nothing but empty space before him, "No," he faltered waving a hand before his eyes, "that means...I," he fought the reality encroaching his mind.

"Yes, you Hal Jordan have stepped from the living world," luminous white eyes bored into him, demanding he see the truth.

Hal remembered the star burning out threatening to take planets with it before they could ever hope to evacuate them all. He remembered ordering Kyle and the other lanterns to stay back as he tried to reignite the dying star before it collapsed. Dreadful truth overcame him as he knew what he had to do. Pulling off the jacket he kissed it once, "Tell Barry I'm sorry. Tell him why I had to break my promise," he said sending the flight jacket and the message to Kyle as he forced his ring to make an explosion to match that of the star's this act would buy the rest of the corps time to evacuate the planets, millions of lives to his one. 

The image of Barry in his arms as they shared their second kiss. Remembering the promise whispered to the soft lips, "Please," his eyes closed slowly all arrogance gone, "I have to get back to him,"

Arms crossed over his chest, "That would bring imbalance to the Universe," he rebuffed.

"I gave my word. I've never let him down," he met the white eyes unrelenting, "I have to get back to him," he insisted.

Something pushed the hooded man back forcefully and once again his face was marked with surprise, "Tell me can you really face him knowing the hurt you have caused him the damage you have done," he threw back his cloak revealing images.

Barry's collapsed form clinging to Hal's jacket desperately, while Wally was crouched beside him trying to console him. Oliver sitting outside his closed bedroom door, wearing a sad smile as he reminded Barry of all the amazing things Hal had done for both of them. No one could touch his grief though, not even Roy sitting while Barry wept into his shoulder. Hal had destroyed Barry's sunny demeanor. The Blue Lantern ring fled from him as he lost hope. He had done what he had sworn he would never do betrayed the oath he held himself truest to.

Defeated Hal only sagged, "That's why I have to go back," he tried again weakly.

"The damage has already been inflicted Hal Jordan and even you cannot escape death," he said with finality.

Time passed incalculably between the two beings only interrupted when he felt the pull of Barry's plea. He would always go to the speedster trying in vain to make him feel his presence but found it was becoming increasingly difficult with each trip. Suddenly he felt the pull once more but this last plea was tainted with fear as well as remorse," he tried to project himself only to fall much too short.

"If you had not expended your spirit, you could have gone to him," the entity informed him.

Hal wasn't listening though, so focused on Barry before the plea blinked out. Every other time it had simply abated as he would finally relent. This time however it was cut short not short enough to prevent him from feeling the tired acceptance of whatever had come to claim him. Rage comparable to the entirety of the Red Lantern Corps burned in him. Barry was in danger and he had given up. He glared fully at Spectre, power coursed through him, "Get out of my way," he snarled I'm going to him,"

Something glowing and green broke through the darkness, space glittering and beautiful opened heralding the Green Lantern making his way to them. Kyle burst through following Hal's ring as he came upon the being, "Spectre, I am Kyle Rayner Second Commander of the Green Lantern Corps," he introduced himself to the very omnipotent being, "Hal Jordan's ring led me here. Please there is a threat on our home world. It has burned it's way across the universe and only he has the power to stop it," he implored the spirit to release his friend, "Many other corps all the heroes of Earth have fallen,"

The ring darted around as Hal realized Barry, Oliver, Roy, and all the others were probably dead because he had not been around to protect them. Bro'Dee would have rushed in to help save his homeworld and been claimed, he wondered what he had done.

Kyle looked to where the ring kept hovering seeing a glimmer of something, "Hal please, the Black Lanterns they sent out rings they took everyone," he begged the empty space, "And Barry never stopped believing you would come for us, that you would come for him,"

Finally, the ring settled as Hal solidified the glowing suit covered his body he stared down Spectre, "I've got a body, my ring and I'm going. You wanna try and stop me now," he challenged.

Smiling he only stood in his way long enough to ask, "You were dead but your spirit fought, refusing to pass. When he called you were able to go to him time and time again long after all other spirits I have seen would have faded. How did you do this Hal Jordan,"

"I promised," he shrugged, "For him, I will always do whatever it takes, always,"

The being finally laid its hand on Hal's shoulder the first touch between them, "Of that, I no longer have any doubt, but what you have done here today it breaks the balance and the price for that will be great," he cautioned.

Green eyes never faltered, "When the time comes I'll pay it," because he knew no price would ever be too high for him when it came to Barry and as frightening as that should have been to him, it was an undeniable truth. Nothing would make him regret that trade, no matter the cost to him personally he would forfeit his soul for Barry and make that exchange with a smile on his face.


End file.
